United States Marine Corps Enlisted Ranks
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) has twelve different enlisted ranks.Enlisted service personnel perform jobs specific to their own occupational specialty, as opposed to the more generalized command responsibilities of commissioned officers. Enlisted Officers can apply to become Commissioned Officers, dependent on their function, performance and leadership ability this may be granted to them or not on a case by case basis. All Ranks Private Private is the lowest among Enlisted ranks in the USMC. Privates are universally known as "boots" for having recently graduated "Boot Camp" and still knowing nothing about the Fleet. After Recruit Training, all Privates attend a School of Infantry (SOI) and learn how to be a Rifleman. Marines with Infantry MOSs go to an Infantry Training Battalion, and all others go to Marine Combat Training and then another school for their MOS. After that, the Private will finally report to their first unit. No matter which MOS they are, Privates can expect to perform lots of cleaning and very basic guard duty. Their pay grade is E-1. Private First Class PFC is the second-lowest among Enlisted ranks in the USMC. There is not much difference between the lives of an E-1 or E-2. They may be in school or in the Fleet; but no matter what, most of their time is divided between studying and menial labor. Promotion to this rank is supposed to come automatically after accruing enough experience, you either get promoted or your asked to leave the service. Their pay grade is E-2. Lance Corporal Lance Corporal is the third-lowest among Enlisted ranks in the USMC. Most E-3s have already arrived to the Fleet; others highly technical ratings might continue training. Fleet E-3s are more likely to know their way around than E-1s and E-2s. Experience and knowledge give a Marine much more credit than rank does. Fleet E-3s must begin competing for promotion to NCO status, which means they need to work on self-education courses, take on collateral duties (such as Fire Team Leader), and demonstrate leadership. Some Marines may hopelessly spend their entire commitment to the Marines as E-3s and never promote to E-4, thereby leaving as "Terminal Lances". Promotion to this rank is supposed to come automatically after several years of service, you either get promoted or your asked to leave the service. Their pay grade is E-3. Corporal Corporal is the fourth among Enlisted ranks in the USMC. It is the first Non-Commissioned Officer rank, with the expectations of leading and setting expectations for junior Enlisted Marines. It is rare to see a group of junior Enlisted Marines without a Corporal or higher ranking Marine to supervise them. Corporals are often Squad Leaders, leading two Fire Teams of four Marines each. Corporals continue developing their own skills through schools, self-education, strict self-discipline, and mentorship from higher-ranking Marines. Learning never stops, especially if Marines are intent on making the military a career. Marine infantry corporals generally serve as "fire-team leaders", leading a four-man team or weapons crew of similar size (e.g., assault weapons squad, medium machine gun team, or LWCMS mortar squad). In practice, however, the billet of fire team leader is generally held by a lance corporal, while corporals serve in the squad leader billet that would normally be held by a sergeant (E-5) in infantry units. In support units, corporals generally serve in "journeyman" level roles in which they direct the activities of junior Marines and provide technical supervision, on a very limited scope, under the direct supervision of a sergeant or SNCO. Promotion to this rank happens by excellening in at least one area over most of your peers and making the yearly promotion short list. This list is composed and maintained by the First Sergeants and the people on it are approved or rejected by the Sergeant Majors. Their pay grade is E-4. Sergeant Sergeant is the fifth among Enlisted ranks in the USMC. It is the second Non-Commissioned Officer rank, with ever-higher expectations of leading and setting expectations for junior Enlisted Marines. Sergeants are sometimes Squad Leaders in charge of 8 Marines, and in some cases Platoon Sergeants in charge of 3-5 Squads. They usually lead unit-level training. Sergeants continue developing their own skills through schools, self-education, strict self-discipline, and mentorship from Staff NCOs. It is critical for Sergeants to master their MOS as well as their interpersonal and leadership skills if they wish to become Staff Non-Commissioned Officers. Only the most elite are chosen to become Drill Instructors, enduring hell in order to earn their dreaded "green belts". Promotion to this rank happens by excellening in several areas and accruing a broad range of skills and experiences. A bi-yearly list for promotion is composed and maintained by the First Sergeants and the people on it are either approved or rejected for promotion by the Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps. Their pay grade is E-5. Staff Sergeant Staff Sergeant is the sixth among Enlisted ranks in the USMC. It is the first Staff Non-Commissioned Officer rank, with the clear distinction of being both a career Marine and someone never to piss off. Staff Sergeants are usually Platoon Sergeants in charge of 40-50 Marines. They must recognize the Marines with the most potential and help them get promoted, and spend extra dedication aiding Marines who struggle at their jobs. One primary duty for Staff Sergeants is training Junior Officers, who might be mature enough to have graduated college, but know nothing about the Fleet. Being a Staff Sergeant means the Corps is your life, and your mastery of interpersonal and technical skills must keep increasing. Only the most elite are chosen to become Drill Instructors, enduring hell in order to earn their dreaded "green belts", or even their master "black belts". Promotion to this rank happens by excellening in several areas and accruing a broad range of skills and experiences. A bi-yearly list for promotion is composed and maintained by the Sergeant Majors. Those on the list must then be put forward for promotion by an officer of equal or higher rank. Only after a candidate has been put forward three independent times will they get promoted. Their pay grade is E-6. Gunnery Sergeant Gunnery Sergeant is the seventh among Enlisted ranks in the USMC. It is the second Staff Non-Commissioned Officer rank, with the clearest distinction of being someone never to piss off. Marine Gunnery Sergeants are often famously portrayed in movies as Drill Instructors -- with such adaptations almost always far tamer than real life. Gunnery Sergeants usually lead at the Company level, advising Captains on material and personnel readiness. They may serve on Battalion-level staffs, or may be in charge of training units or recruiting stations in the absence of an Officer to fill the billet. Their growth in technical and interpersonal leadership continues. Promotion to this ranks happens only happens after being sponsored for it by a superior office after being put forward for it by your peers. However the final decision in regards to your promotion lies with the Marine Corps Commissioned Officers Promotion Committee that is made up of Majors and Colonels. A majority of the commission must approve your promotion. Their pay grade is E-7. Master Sergeant Master Sergeant is the eighth among Enlisted ranks in the USMC, equal in rank but different in responsibilities than a First Sergeant. Master Sergeants are technical managers, while First Sergeants are personnel managers. Master Sergeants may serve on Battalion, Regiment, or Brigade level staffs, advising Majors or Lieutenant Colonels of the readiness of their units with respect to equipment and programs. Promotion to this ranks happens only happens after being sponsored for it by three different superior officers and gaining unanimous approval from the Marine Corps Commissioned Officers Promotion Committee that is made up of Majors and Colonels. Their pay grade is E-8. First Sergeant First Sergeant is the eighth among Enlisted ranks in the USMC, equal in rank but different in responsibilities than a Master Sergeant. Master Sergeants are technical managers, while First Sergeants are personnel managers. Which is the reason why they are in charge of promoting Lance Corporals to Corporals and Corporals to Sergeants. First Sergeants typically lead at the Company level, advising Captains or Majors of the readiness of their units with respect to personnel. Promotion to this ranks happens only happens after being sponsored for it by three different superior officers and gaining unanimous approval from the Marine Corps Commissioned Officers Promotion Committee that is made up of Majors and Colonels. Their pay grade is E-8. Master Gunnery Sergeant Master Gunnery Sergeant is the ninth among Enlisted ranks in the USMC, equal in rank but different in responsibilities than a Sergeant Major. Master Gunnery Sergeants are technical managers, while Sergeants Major are personnel managers. Master Gunnery Sergeants lead at the Battalion level or higher, all the way up to Force levels, advising Majors all the way up to Generals of the readiness of their units with respect to equipment and programs. Promotion to this rank only happens after you have been put forward to the Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps by your peers after which you must gain a vote of confidence from Marine Corps Commissioned Officers Promotion Committee, while final approval lays with a Brigadier General of the Marine Corps. Their pay grade is E-9. Sergeant Major Sergeant Major is the ninth among Enlisted ranks in the USMC, equal in rank but different in responsibilities than a Master Gunnery Sergeant. Master Gunnery Sergeants are technical managers, while Sergeants Major are personnel managers. Which is why they are in charge of composing the list of people ready for promotion from Sergeant to Staff Sergeant. Sergeants Major lead at the Battalion level or higher, all the way up to Force levels, advising Majors all the way up to Generals of the readiness of their units with respect to personnel. Promotion to this rank only happens after you have been put forward to the Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps by your peers after which you must gain a vote of confidence from Marine Corps Commissioned Officers Promotion Committee, while final approval lays with a Brigadier General of the Marine Corps. Their pay grade is E-9. Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps The Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps is equal in rank to any other E-9, but with the special job of being the Senior Enlisted Advisor to the Commandant of the Marine Corps. He or she is the voice of all the Enlisted Marines in the USMC, and does his or her job by touring units across the Fleet. In order to gain this position the Marine Corps Commissioned Officers Promotion Committee must lobby on your behave and gain approval from at least five generals for your promotion. Their pay grade is E-9. Insignia Gallery MC ing.jpg|Enlisted Ranks Insignia within the Marine Corps Notes *Generally a quarter of those that serve on the Marine Corps Commissioned Officers Promotion Committee originally come from the enlisted ranks. Navigation Category:Military Ranks